


I Wish I Could Say The Things You Do

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry's a bit of a butthead, Fix-It of Sorts, Kissing, Len coming back post Oculus, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Post Legends Season 1, Post Season Two of Flash, Post-Oculus Leonard Snart, Reunions, but he turns around real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: It’s the first day off he’s had inweeks, so of course — ofcourse— Barry runs into Leonard Snart, while he’s meandering the streets of Central City. He’d just been trying to take in the sights and sounds of everyday,normallife. No meta humans, no threat, and no threats against him, nor his loved ones.He’d set out that morning, with just an urge, aneedto see the city and peace and whole. To see familiar sights whole, to hear everyday people going about their days. And most importantly, with no actual destination in mind.Or, Barry just wants, just needs a day off but of course, with his life and luck, he can't achieve that.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	I Wish I Could Say The Things You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



> So, I know Barry actually finds out in the season 3 (I think, sorry if I'm wrong on this!) crossover that Len's actually dead, but for the story, I moved it up to off screen where Jax and Stein came back to visit their families in Central, and Ray informed Team Flash then.
> 
> So, you're one of my absolute favorite Coldflash/Coldwestallen writers, so when I saw I got to create something for _you_ , I squeed very loudly!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, as much as I enjoyed getting to create it for you!

* * *

It’s the first day off he’s had in _weeks_ , so of course — of _course_ — Barry runs into Leonard Snart, while he’s meandering the streets of Central City. He’d just been trying to take in the sights and sounds of everyday, _normal_ life. No meta humans, no threat, and no threats against him, nor his loved ones. 

He’d set out that morning, with just an urge, a _need_ to see the city and peace and whole. To see familiar sights whole, to hear everyday people going about their days. And most importantly, with no actual destination in mind. 

Though, it’d just been so _long_ since he’d enjoyed Central. Without needing to zip here and there and everywhere in between, to save it from one villain or another. To stop _another_ timeline alternating threat. 

But naturally, because Barry can’t get even one day, one hour, to himself, he stumbles across one of his villains. 

Of course he does. After all, it’s just his luck, isn’t it? Why should he get a day, a _moment of_ peace? 

He doesn’t bother biting back the urge to sigh, lets it out through his nose as his shoulders slump and his eyes snap close. He moves his left hand up to rub at them with the heel of his palm and moves his other to dig his fingertips into the meat of his shoulder. “Of course, _of course,_ I run into you. Of course I do,” he grumbles, not even trying to keep the whine from lacing through his tone out. 

“Now, now, Scarlet,” Snart drawls, familiar and different all at once, “It’s as if you aren’t even happy to see me. I’d have thought you’d be jumping for joy at my return.”

“No. _No_ ,” Barry snaps, stressing as his eyes harden, narrowing, as if daring Snart to do something, anything. “No. Whatever you’re planning, or casing, no. Not today. Today is a _me_ day alright? I’m not gonna be playing any of your games. Got it?”

Barry watches as surprise crosses Snart’s face, being chased by something _else_ before it goes stiff and neutral, lips curving up into his signature smirk. 

“No problem, Scarlet,” he rumbles, oddly soft, and tosses his hands up in the universal sign of no trouble.

Barry eyes him critically for a long moment before nodding and then spinning on his heel to stride away. He was determined to have a _good_ and _quiet_ day, damn it. He’d earned it. 

After…. after everything in the last few weeks, months, _years_.

After his _dad_. 

But for now, though? For now, he’ll enjoy his day. He’ll let himself admire how sunny and bright it is, how the air has a slight chill to it. He’ll let himself take the time to stop and admire the trees, to admire the ever changing leaves from greens, to reds and yellows and browns. The clearest sign of fall Central has. 

And later, later he’ll regret how brisk and rude, and a downright asshole to Snart. But that’s for later. 

Besides, Barry thinks as he comes to stop at the intersection, he’ll have ample opportunity to apologize at Cold’s next heist…

And freezes mid step, foot hanging awkwardly in the air as his body locks up.

He... he shouldn’t. No, no, the last few minutes couldn’t have been possible. They _couldn’t_ have happened. 

Leonard Snart was _dead_. 

He’d been… Ray had told him about Snart’s sacrifice. And one look at Rory, and the shadows that haunted his eyes, the lines of grief and self hatred carved into his face confirmed it. 

_Leonard Snart_ was dead. Had _been_ dead for weeks, months, — years? He didn’t really know how to quantify the ship’s time compared to the linear timeline Earth followed — now. 

So… so then how? 

_How_ was _he_ standing _there_? 

Letting his foot fall back to the sidewalk with a muted thunk, Barry found himself, still wide eyed and cautiously filling with hope, turning himself around and stare at the other end of the street. 

He was still there.

How was Snart still standing there? All flesh and bone and _real_? 

He didn’t know how long he let himself stand there, staring all wide eyed and slack jawed, when Snart tipped his head back to finish the last of his coffee and finally seemed to acknowledge Barry’s staring, by physically turning his body to angle towards the hero. 

His gaze tracks as Snart tilts his head in question, as if inviting Barry to come back to him. 

And he does, he feels bound to go back, feet nearly tripping over each other as he scrambles his way back down to the other end of the street. Pulled as if by the speed force itself until he comes stumbling to a stop, just a foot away from the older man. 

“Yo-you,” Barry croaks, mouth working but no other words follow. Just stared dumbfounded, mouth gaping until the Snart carefully reaches up with his free hand to tap his lips closed. 

“Yeah, Scarlet, me,” he drawls, low and teasing. Though Barry could still read how cautious he was, with how blank Snart kept his face. 

“Bu-but, but,” Barry stutters, hands moving, flapping about in uncontrolled jerks. 

“I take it, you were, ah, _told_ , then?” Snart questions, shifts his weight from one leg to the other, and moves his head to look from side to side. 

“Ray, uh, Ray came by when Professor and Jax wanted to visit their families? He gave me, um, us, an abridged version of advents,” Barry explains, tripping over his words as he rushes them out. Swallowing thickly, around the sudden lump that’d formed in his throat, eyes blinking rapidly against the irritated sting, he tries once, twice, to get his words, his questions out. “How? When? What?”

“Bit of a long story there, Scarlett,” he answers with a soft snort, and moves to shift forward, lips moving, stretching out of his trademark smirk into something else. Into something wider, softer that makes Barry’s brain crash to a halt. 

And it’s then, the way Snart’s — no, no, _Len’s_ — lips curl into a crooked smile, that Barry feels the bubble in his stomach burst with want and need and desire. The way his brain seems to click back on line with a faint, oh, _oh_ of understanding. He jerks his hands up, freezing at the way his sudden movements make Len flinch back. 

Holding his hands midair, “May I, Len, please? Can I?” he rasps, broken and pleading. Confusing, really, Barry can admit that at least. It’s confusing, how can it not be, what with how he went from nearly trying to bite Len’s head off to wanting, no, to _needing_ to put his hands on the other man. 

So really, Barry isn’t that surprised when Len’s face morphs into cautious hope, as he stands there eying Barry for a long moment before giving one slow nod. 

Gently, he reaches out and cups the side of Len’s neck with his right hand, while wrapping his left around his hip. He just stands there, surprised by how warm the other man is before he murmurs, “I’m gonna kiss you now.” 

And then makes himself wait, makes himself keep still until Len lets out a little noise of surprise and gives another jerk of his head. 

He tries to keep it gentle, tries to reign himself in, but now that he _knows_ what buzzes underneath his skin every time the meetup — whether it be in costume or in civilian attire, well really, how could he do anything but go fast. How could he do anything other than crash their lips together in a hungry, near frantic, kiss. 

He licks into Len’s mouth when the man’s lips part in a surprised moan. Chases the taste of the pumpkin spice latte he’d been drinking just when they’d bumped into one another. 

He kisses like he’s starved for it. Like if he can’t have _this_ , can’t have _Len_ , he’ll perish, disappear into the nether realm. Like he’ll break and shatter without Len’s kiss. 

It doesn’t last long, this frenzied kiss Barry’s started. Not with how Len shifts their positions, their grips on one another. And oh, when did Len’s fingers curl into his hair and lock them into a steel grip, Barry wonders with a near hysterical giggle. 

Slowly, Len eases them apart, his breath ragged and face a flushed pink. “Slow, slow down,” he rasps, voice low and full of want. “I’m not about to add indecent exposure to my sheet, Scarlet. Not even for your delectable, perky ass.” As he spoke, he snuck the hand not wound through his hair down to pinch said ass. 

Barry lets out a sharp whine, face probably flushing an even deeper red, then the kiss had probably made it. Trying to swallow, he lets his body be guided back a step, then another. “I, I could,” he starts, ends my vibrating his left hand against Len’s hip, “somewhere, ah, a little more private?” 

He feels his brows nearly hit his hairline at the broken off moan that escapes Len’s lips at that. In response, he bites his bottom lip to keep the whimper from trying to claw its way out of his throat.

“You know, _Barry_ ,” Len drawls, low and rumbly and raspy all at once, “Sometimes you _can_ plan adequately, I see." He pauses, eyes Barry for a long moment, as if calculating something important, before carrying on, "I’ve got a safe house close to here,” he adds, dropping his voice even lower. 

“Address,” Barry demands, as he presses in closer again. 

With a quiet, promising chuckle, Len gives the address to his nearest, stocked, safe house, and then his world goes blurry. 

It's later — _much, much_ later — that Barry murmurs sleepily into Len's neck, "Need to drink pump'in all time, taste good."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
